You and I
by SunshineBlondie
Summary: On Claire's 18th Birthday, she decides to move to Forget-Me-Not Valley to become a farmer. There was nothing left for her on Sunny Island. Her parents were killed in a devastating accident. But, in Forget-Me-Not Valley, Claire meets a charming thief named Skye. He helps her cope; he helps her love. And it's hard to love someone everyone wants behind bars...
1. Prologue

"Are they here yet, Felicia?" Seven year old Claire asked, bouncing up and down in the patterned chair.

"No honey, they're not. They-"

"What about now?"

"Sweetie-"

"Or now? What about-"

"Claire!" Felicia laughed. "You've been asking that for 20 minutes! Stay still so I can get your braid right, okay?"

"Oh, okay," Claire said with a giggle. "Where did Mommy and Daddy go again?" she asked.

"To the city, remember? They should be just about here, they've already boarded the ship." Felicia finished braiding Claire's hair, which she could have sworn was spun gold. "There, done!"

Claire inspected the braid, and her blue eyes began to shine. "Cool! Thanks Felicia! May I go play with Jill now?" she asked, indicating her best friend.

Felicia smiled and nodded. Claire ran out the room.

_I forgot how much work taking care of a child is, _Felicia thought with a laugh, taking a breath. _But she is a sweet one._

Her daughter Natalie and Felicia's son-in-law Pierre walked in. Natalie arched an eyebrow. "Is the rugrat still here?" Felicia gave her a stern look.

Pierre rolled his eyes. "Oh Nat. She's such a cute kid."

"Yeah, I guess." Natalie murmured hiding a smile. She rubbed her swollen, pregnant belly. She was due in about a month or so. Just then, the phone rang. Felicia peered at it, squinting her eyes. The phone hardly ever rang. She picked it up after the third ring.

"Hello? No, this isn't Claire. She's only seven. I'm watching her for...yes I know Chelsea and Mark. Claire is their daughter. Why?" Felicia's hands began to shake as the young man told her the devastating news.

* * *

><p>Claire waved good-bye to her best friend Jill. It was time to go have supper.<p>

She ran into Felicia's house. Her hair was mangled and the beautiful braid came out, because Claire had been rolling down the lush-green hills of Sunny Island. She looked down at her overalls.

_Uh oh. Mommy's not gonna like this when she sees me,_ Claire thought, grimacing at the grass stains. She opened the door. When Felicia saw her, she threw her arms around the little girl and sobbed.

"Felicia?" Claire asked, widening her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Claire, sweetie. Oh Claire," Felicia cried, rocking her. Natalie sat at the table, a crumpled tissue in her hands. Pierre looked distressed. His orchid top hat was in his hands.

"Wh-what happened?" Claire stammered. _Adults aren't supposed to cry._

"Oh Claire. There's been a terrible accident." Felicia's voice was high and shrill.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Oh Claire. Mommy and Daddy," she swallowed back more tears. "Mommy and Daddy had to go to Heaven early, honey."

Claire smiled in confusion, as if Felicia had just told her there was no tooth fairy. "What? No, of course they didn't. They wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Watch. You'll see. They're at the beach, waiting to give me a big hug," Claire said, nodding. "Yeah, a huge hug!" She ran out the room, and ignored everybody's "waits!" She didn't stop running until she got to the beach, panting.

"Mommy, I missed you so..." Claire began, but stopped dead in her tracks. Instead of Mommy and Daddy standing there, with open arms, all she saw was a gigantic boat in the water. Fire engulfed it.

_No, no. _Claire thought. _That's not Mommy and Daddy's ship, it's not! _Natalie had caught up with Claire, and the look on her face confirmed it was.

"No, no." Claire mumbled. Then louder. "No no no no no! Mommy and Daddy are not dead! They-They'll be here soon. They'll..." Her shoulders shook with sobs. Natalie gave her a hug, and cried with her. Tears rolled off her cheeks.

Never in her life had Claire wanted more than for Mommy to stroke her hair, telling her a story.

Never in her life had Claire wanted more than for Daddy to swing her up in the air, calling her a birdie.

Never in her life had Claire wanted more than for her parents to tuck her in, giving her a good-night kiss.

Never in her life had Claire felt so alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Claire shut her suitcase with a clamp, and began looking around the room to see if she had missed anything. She stopped when she saw the last thing on her bookshelf, which had been cleaned empty, dust particles floating around everywhere.

It was a picture of her, her mother Chelsea, and father Mark. Her mother's cheeks were flushed. Chelsea's silky light brown was hidden under a bandana, and her blue eyes were sparkling. Claire's blue eyes. Her father's smile was white and his golden hair gleamed in the sunlight. Claire's golden hair. Claire was standing in front of them, holding their hands grinning. She couldn't have been more than 5.

Claire sighed, and picked up the picture, gently placing it in her suitcase. Natalie, Claire's guardian when Felicia had passed, stood at the doorway.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay," she mumbled, her eyes shifting down. Natalie's pink hair had light streaks of grey, as did her husband Pierre's blonde hair.

Claire gave her a weak smile. "I have to go Natalie. I have to." Natalie's daughter Jean appeared in the doorway too, and hugged Claire tightly.

"Claire, I'm really gonna miss you," Jean said, her brown eyes filling with tears. Eventually Pierre came into the room too.

Claire smiled. But it was a sad smile. "I don't know how much more I can thank all of you. You took me in after," she swallowed. "After the incident. But I'm 18 now. I have to go to Forget-Me-Not Valley. This has been my dream since I was little. I'm going to become a farmer like...like them." Everyone gave Claire a big hug. She always tried hard not to cry, but today, there was no use. These people were her family. She loved them.

"My boats about to leave..." she murmured. Claire refused to take any large boat. She had asked Rosa to take her. She owned her own small boat for fishing, since her parents Lanna and Denny had loved to fish.

"Just don't forget us Claire when you make it big," Pierre said, hiding the sadness from his voice.

Claire had to laugh. "Oh Pierre. All I'm going to do is farm and make my parents proud."

"They'll always be proud of you Claire," Natalie said. "I really loved them. They were always so nice." Pierre nodded.

"I love them too," Claire said. She found herself reliving a memory when they had taught her how to grow crops. Claire had been amazed. _"When I grow up, I'm going to be just like you!" she had yelled._ Claire smiled, because she remembered the pride in her parents eyes.

"Claire?" Natalie and Pierre asked, jolting her out of her memory.

"Yes?"

Natalie took out a small, navy blue box. A shimmering red ribbon tied it. Claire looked at it with wide eyes. "Happy birthday Claire." Claire hesitantly took the box. When she opened it, she gasped. Inside lay a beautiful, silver charm bracelet. She was speechless. She had never seen anything more beautiful. Usually, she forgot her birthday. _It's Spring 13, just another day of the year._ Today was different. Today, Claire was 18.

"It was your mother's. Mark gave it to her on their wedding day. It...it's yours now." Natalie had said.

Claire could not fight back the tears anymore. After the funeral, she promised to try to never cry again. But this promise had to be broken. She hugged her family and sobbed.

"Claire," Jean had finally said. Claire looked up, and saw she was clinging to the child. "Sorry."

"I gotta go," she continued, trying to keep her voice from wavering. With a final hug, she walked out the door.

_Don't look back Claire, or you'll cry even more._ "I love you all!" she cried, ignoring her conscience.

As she boarded the dock, Claire realized that this would be her first time after the incident that she was on water. As she provided small talk with Rosa, two thoughts flashed through her mind.

Why were her parents buried in Forget-Me-Not Valley, and where was her best friend Jill?

She needed answers, and she needed them fast.


	3. Chapter 2

Claire hopped off the small boat, and waved good-bye to Rosa. She had practically kissed the ground, because Claire and water did not mix.

Immediately, she found a strong wind carrying her blonde hair with it, making it particularly frizzy. She smiled. _You're a farmer, not a model._ Claire had never really cared about her looks that much anyway, even though she was absolutely stunning.

Claire sniffed the air, and grinned. It was fresh, clean, and the sky couldn't have been bluer. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss..." A short, stout man said. He had a red top hat-covering his bald spot-and neatly trimmed brown moustache. Consulting his paper, he asked "Claire, is it?"

She offered him a smile. "Yup."

"Well, I'm Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town, but, I also have the, er, opportunity to collect shipments from this... lovely place." he added bitterly. "Stupid rock, paper, scissors match."

"Well, anyway, I'm here to take you to your farm. Come along now." Thomas made no effort to help Claire carry her heavy suitcase, full of cherished memories. She didn't mind though, since she had to build up her strength. That was Claire. Always the optimistic.

When Claire and Thomas got to her farm, she just stood there, staring. Millions of weeds inhabited it, along with rocks and twigs. Her heart fell.

"Well, do you love it?" Thomas demanded.

She coughed nervously. "Well, it, um, needs some work." Thomas' face fell. "But that doesn't mean I can't fix it!" Claire said with a very fake smile plastered upon her face. Thomas seemed to fall for it.

"Great! Well, I'll be going. Oh yes," he said, handing her a stack of papers. "Fill these out." With that, he strided away.

_Well, isn't he charming?_ Claire thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She walked into her wooden house, and began to fill out the papers, decideding to name her ranch, "Shimmer," because in all her old photos with her parents, all their eyes had been shimmering. When she had finished, Claire's eyes shifted to the right on her small bed. There sat a letter. She picked it up, frowning, wondering who could have sent this to her.

**_Hello, this is the Harvest King._**

**_The Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites were punished because you didn't work. They've been sent away to another world. If you work hard, and collect 60 Harvest Sprites, the Harvest Goddess will return. Good luck._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Harvest King_**

Claire felt anger boiling up inside her. She hardly ever got mad, but Natalie's feisty nature rubbed off on her.

"I DIDN'T WORK HARD? I'VE BEEN HELPING OUT THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK ME IN WHEN I WAS ALL ALONE, AND YOU'RE SAYING I DIDN'T _WORK_ HARD ENOUGH?" she screamed to no one. She flopped down on a chair, suddenly feeling very tired.

There was a knock on her door. A gruff man with an anchor tattoo stood there. "You Claire?" he asked.

"Yes." Claire's voice felt raspy, because of her yelling.

"Well, I'm gonna teach you how to farm. I'm Takakura." he added, sticking out his hand. Claire shook it. Takakura explained how to grow crops with care, how to use Claire's tools, and everything else Claire needed to know. When he was done, Claire almost hugged him. _He gave a better explanation than Thomas._

After Claire planted her turnip seeds, she decided to meet everyone in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Some she liked, others, not so much. Especially Rock, a young, lazy teen.

"You're a farmer? How lame." he had said with a snicker.

Claire smiled at him. "You have a mushroom cut? How lame," she said, her voice as sweet as sugar. He scowled and walked away. Claire learned how to defend herself from Natalie. "You don't take garbage from anyone," Natalie had instructed.

The rest of the villagers were kind, with the exception of Marlin, who gave her no "warm welcome." She didn't think much of it. _Maybe he's just having a bad day,_ Claire informed herself. She thought he was good-looking, but saw his co-worker Celia was in love with him.

When Claire got to her small home, she flopped down on her bed, face-first. A knock came to the door. With a groan, Claire warily got up and opened it. A girl who looked to be Claire's age stood there, grinning.

"Hi! You must be the new farmer! I'm..." The girl stopped talking when she saw Claire's face.

"Claire?" the girl asked, almost in a whisper.

Claire's eyes were wide. "Jill?" she squeaked.

_Same brown hair, same purple eyes, same ponytail._ "Jill!" Claire cried, much louder. The girl-Jill-grinned, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh Claire. It _is_ you!" Jill said, laughing through her tears.

They embraced. I mean, wouldn't you if your best friend disappeared for 11 years?


	4. Chapter 3

"Where were you all these years?" Claire asked quietly. She and Jill sat on the floor. They had been talking and reminiscing for hours.

Jill sighed deeply. "After your parents," she swallowed. "...died, my family just said that they decided to move. It was in the middle of the night, and I didn't even get to say good-bye to you." Tears welled up in her amethyst eyes.

"Aw, Jill." Claire said with a smile. "You were always the one who cried over anything."

Jill giggled. "Oh really? You were always the tomboy. Never lost the overalls huh?"

Claire grinned. "Nope. Never lost the ponytail?" They both laughed. After it became 10:00, Jill said that she had to leave. "I live just down the road, near Mineral Town," she explained, tightening her brown ponytail. "I'll see you every day. I really missed you all these years," she added, looking down. Claire smiled.

"I missed you too." They hugged and Claire watched as her best friend for her whole life walked out the door. _I never forgot how much I missed her,_ she thought, forcing herself not to cry.

As she began to get ready for bed, snuggling next to her dog, Ruddy, and cat, Misty, she remembered something.

"I forgot my hoe at Lumina's mansion!" Claire yelled with a groan. After all her visiting around town, she had misplaced her tool at a rich girl's grandmother's mansion. She warily got out of bed.

As she walked, Claire realized how pretty Forget-Me-Not Valley looked at night. The lamps glowed a beautiful colour, and the moon was bright and full.

At the mansion, Claire saw the gigantic fountain, which was illuminated red. She stared at it in awe, walking closer to it. Claire hated water, but it was almost as if it was calling to her. She dipped her hand in it, and sighed with pleasure because of the coolness.

Suddenly, Claire felt herself losing balance, and toppling into the water. It was deep, at least twice her size.

_Oh my God!_ Claire thought. _I can't swim!_ She tried to scream, but it was no use. It couldn't be heard.

She began flailing her ams, trying to float up, but it didn't work. She started to sink down. Claire hugged herself, and blinked her wide eyes, trying to keep them from stinging.

_Mom, Dad..._

Claire could hear screaming above the surface.

"Stop thief!" A girl called. Claire saw a body dart across the fountain. The person stopped, walked back, and peered into the water. Claire finally shut her eyes, finding herself losing nearly all her air. Losing all hope. She was never this weak.

She heard splash beside her, and two arms wrapping around her cold body, pulling her out.


	5. Chapter 4

Claire found herself gasping for air, as did the stranger who pulled her out of the water. She was cold, and drops of water ran down her hair. Claire heard someone pant beside her, and locked eyes with him.

The first thing she noticed was that he had beautiful, silver hair that gleamed in the moonlight. He wore a leopard print jacket, and had the most bluest, aqua eyes Claire had ever seen.

The man offered Claire a smile. He couldn't have been that much older than her. "Hello beautiful. What's an angel like you wandering around alone at night?" he asked, giving her a mysterious smile. Claire felt herself blush. No one had ever said anything like that to her.

"Hey!" called a voice. It was Lumina, the granddaughter of Ramona, who owned the mansion. "Stop! Aren't you the thief who warns people ahead of time?" Lumina demanded.

The man laughed. "Sorry, I'm a bit pressed for time." He began to walk away. He turned. "You can call me Phantom Skye."

_His name's Skye._

"Angel," he said. "I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars." Claire realized he was referring to her. More redness creeped across her face.

"Hold it right there!" Lumina yelled, running towards Skye.

Skye arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "Now now. Don't let such a raw anger steal away your beauty."

Lumina swooned. "What a smooth talker!" she cried, twirling a lock of her brown hair. Skye walked away, and Lumina chased after him.

After 5 minutes of Claire standing there, wide eyed, Lumina came back. "He, he got away from me..." she said, sighing dreamily. Claire walked away, in a daze, contemplating on what had happened, and what Lumina meant by "thief."

_Skye..._

She climbed in bed, not even bothering to dry herself off. Her pets stared at her quizzically, probably wondering why she wore a faint smile across her lips.

Claire had this odd feeling that maybe the man who had saved her life, Phantom Skye, was right. Maybe they would meet again. Or, maybe it was mostly that she _wanted_ to see him again.


	6. Chapter 5

_"Mommy! Daddy!" a much younger Claire had screamed, sobbing. "Where are you?"_

_She curled up into a little ball on the beach, and rocked slowly, crying, shifting her eyes away from the boat that was engulfed in flames. The boat where Claire's parents were on._

_"There, there," said a male's voice. Claire lifted her head slowly, staring at the aqua eyes that stared back. _

_Skye. _

_No, a younger Skye. Her age._

_Skye took the small girl's hands, and wiped the tears from her blue eyes. "Beautiful girls shouldn't cry, Angel." He hugged her, and stroked her blonde hair..._

* * *

><p>Claire woke up with a start, drenched with sweat. She was reliving her parents' death. Again. But this time it was different. This time, someone was there to comfort her. Skye, the handsome thief she'd met last night. The thief that saved her life.<p>

Claire's hair was curly, messy, and damp, since she hadn't bothered drying it last night when she fell in the fountain. When she met Skye. Warily, she slipped on her overalls, and began to water her turnips. Jill walked in front of her.

"Hey Claire! Gosh, you look tired. Oh, you're hair looks different. Claire?" Jill asked her speechless friend. "Hello? Claire?" She waved a hand vertically in front of her face.

"Huh?" Claire snapped out of her daydreaming. "Oh, yeah?"

Jill peered at her suspiciously, squinting her sparkling, purple eyes. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The guy," Jill answered, nonchalantly.

"I, uh. What do you-"

"Save it," Jill said. "What's his name. What's he look like? Is he tall?" She began to talk a mile a minute. After asking and asking, Claire finally told her everything.

After she was finished, Jill sucked up a breath. "Wow," she murmured. "Are you gonna see him again?"

"I really hope so Jill." Claire said quietly. "I really hope so."

"Then, we've gotta get you ready!" Jill squealed. Claire sighed, because "ready" for Jill always meant "makeover."

In the house, Jill dried and brushed Claire's hair until it gleamed. She put a dab of pink lipstick, and some foundation on her friend, knowing how much Claire hated make-up. Jill tried to give Claire some of her clothes, but Clare kept insisting that she would wear overalls her whole life.

"Voila!" Jill exclaimed with a French accent. "My masterpiece iz done!"

Claire had to admit, she did look stunning in the mirror. The glare of the clock reflected in it. "You spent 4 hours doing my make-up?"

Jill rolled her eyes. "This is something you can't rush. Now go, look for this smooth talker!" she cried, pushing Claire out the door.

It was getting late, and Claire had no idea where Skye was, much less if he was coming. She checked the beach first, then the bar, then the mines, and so on. By 11:00, Claire was losing all hope. Her stomach flopped.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ Claire thought, sitting on the ground, on the verge of tears.

_No,_ she commanded herself. _You're not going to cry. It's just a guy. A stupid guy. Who needs guys? Not me!_ But it was unconvincing. She knew that deep down in her heart, she wanted to see Skye. A lump grew in her throat, and she began to walk away, but bumped into someone.

Skye.


	7. Chapter 6

Claire stepped back, her eyes wide. _He came! He came, he came, he came!_

"Sorry," Claire said, apologizing for bumping into Skye. She made her voice sound like she bumped into handsome thieves everyday.

Skye smiled at Claire, making her knees go weak. "Hey Angel," he said. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," she retorted.

Skye laughed. "Well, I told you. We'd meet again. It's in the stars." He gestured to the pitch black night sky, where the moon was full, and the stars were twinkling.

"Now," he began. "Be honest. Did you get yourself all dolled up just to see me?"

Claire was about to deny it, but what would her excuse be? _Yes, of course I wear makeup when I farm. Who doesn't? _

She sighed. "Trust me, not my idea." Claire didn't realize that they were just striding along all of Forget-Me-Not Valley, as if they knew each other all their life.

Skye grinned. "Well, you look more stunning without it. Besides, a beautiful girl like you doesn't need makeup."

Claire felt herself furiously blush. She wasn't used to getting compliments. Sure, she was pretty, but she hadn't known many guys all her life, much less ones to tell her she looked nice.

There was a long, awkward pause. Lost in thought, Claire didn't even know they were at the Goddess pond. The water was illuminated by the moonlight. There was a small, spring breeze, and the air smelled like mulch and apples. Finally, Claire broke the silence.

"Is it true you're thief?" she had blurted out. _Genius Claire. Absolutely genius._

Skye sighed deeply. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out," he murmured, shaking the silver bangs out of his eyes.

"Angel, good girls like you shouldn't be hanging out with people like me." Skye muttered quietly. He shifted his eyes away from her.

"Why not?" Claire asked, defensively. "I can take care of myself! It's not like you're dangerous... right?"

"Do I look like a vampire?"

"You do only come out at night," Claire pointed out.

Skye laughed. "Well, I'm not."

"I kinda figured that." _He's not emo, and he doesn't sparkle in the sunlight,_ she thought.

"Angel, it's almost 4:00 am. I should be getting back." Skye announced, rolling up his sleeves a little.

"To?" she asked.

"Where I live," Skye answered, mysteriously.

Claire arched an eyebrow. "Fine, but one more question. Why do you call me Angel? My name's Claire."

"I knew that," Skye said, grinning.

"Then why don't you call me that?"

"Because I think it's appropriate to call you by what you are," he implied. Claire felt more red creeping into her face.

"Well, g'night beautiful," Skye said, lightly touching her face. Claire didn't dare move. She just stared at his sparkling, aqua eyes, finding herself drowning in them. He walked out making absolutely no noise at all.

Claire looked at the pond, and knew she was sure of 2 things.

1. Skye had a ton of baggage full of mysteries.

And 2. She was hopelessly falling for a thief.


	8. Chapter 7

Claire sighed deeply. "Jill, for the fifth time, that's the whole story!" she exclaimed, exasperated since her best friend kept asking, and asking, _and asking_ what happened with Skye last night.

"So, you're saying that all you did was walk around Forget-Me-Not Valley, then go to the goddess pond, and talk?" Jill asked, her voice high.

"Pretty much," Claire said, rolling her blue eyes. She and Jill were outside. Claire was harvesting her turnips, and Jill was dropping them into her shipping bin. Every once in a while, if Claire shipped enough items or the right amount of crops, a harvest sprite would appear. She had about 20 of them, and they were essential for the Harvest Goddess' return.

A green cap popped out of the bin. "Hey Claire! Thanks for rescuing me! Only 39 more to go!" the small Harvest Sprite, Fraw, yelled, grinning at them. He disappeared.

Jill went on. "And he said that you didn't even need makeup? That's so sweet!" she cried, placing her hands on her heart, and pretending to faint. They giggled.

"Okay," Jill said. Her expression became solemn. "One more thing. Did he kiss you?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"No!" Claire said loudly. She gave a small laugh. "Jill, I just met him. I don't think he's _that_ much of a lady killer." But, still, Claire had secretly wished he did. He was handsome, charming, and a total smooth talker. Only problem was... he was a thief.

"Oh." Jill frowned, digging into her pocket. She opened up her hand, which revealed a tube of mascara. "Do you mind returning this to Muffy? I used it when I gave you the makeover yesterday, but you honestly didn't need it." She sheepishly grinned, handing Claire the mascara.

"Sure," Claire shrugged. She wasn't exactly fond of Muffy. Sure, she was nice, but a little air-headed, and she sorta depressed Claire when all she talked about was her exes. "See ya, Jill," she called, waving goodbye.

Claire walked into the bar where Muffy and an elderly man named Griffin worked. She crinkled her nose because of the stench of beer.

Griffin was wiping off the bar with a white rag. He looked up. "Hey Claire. The bar don't open until 7."

"Yeah, but I had to give this to Muffy." Claire placed the tube in his hand. "Bye."

"Wait!" Muffy appeared in the room, waving around a manilla note. "I found a note!" she cried. "Look!"

Everyone peered at it. Claire became breathless.

**_I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink._**

**_Phantom Skye_**

Claire was speechless, knowing Skye was not going to just be there for a drink. He'd be there to steal something.


	9. Chapter 8

Claire tied her hair up in a high ponytail, tightening it every minute or so. She paced around her room, being very jittery.

A few hours ago, Muffy and Griffin had asked her to come back to the bar at 10:00 pm. To catch Skye. Waves of nausea overwhelmed Claire whenever she thought of Skye stealing anything. He was sweet and charming, how could he do anything wrong?

Nonetheless, he sent a note claiming he'd be there to help himself to a drink. Or, just take them without paying.

Claire lay down on the bed, waiting for the clock to chime 10. She decided to take a small nap...

* * *

><p><em>"Skye?" Claire called. Worry dripped from the words. She stood at the bar, arms crossed.<em>

_"Yes Angel?" A voice said. There stood Skye, walking into the bar. Claire threw her arms around him._

_"Oh Skye!" Claire cried, hugging him tighter. "Muffy and Griffin got a note saying you'd steal something. It's just a joke... right?"_

_Skye sighed deeply. "I'm afraid it isn't, beautiful." Slowly, he took out a small, black object. Claire's heart dropped. It was a gun._

_"Now," Skye continued, carefully and slowly. "Give me all the money."_

* * *

><p>Claire woke up screaming. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.<p>

_No,_ she thought. Her breaths were ragged. _Skye would never do that. Never._ Why would she have a dream as horrid as that?

She checked her clock, which read 9:58. She quickly ran out of her house, and into the bar.

"Hi," she said to Muffy and Griffin, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "Is he here yet?" Claire tried to make her voice nonchalant.

"Nope," Muffy chirped, swishing her dark blonde curls.

"Mmm," she said, sniffing the air. "Do I smell... curry?" She smiled dreamily.

"Yeah," Griffin added, grinning. "It smells so good!" For once, he actually sounded eccentric. They both walked-practically floated-out of the room, to go "investigate." Claire smelled something too, something that smelled like...

Someone walked into the room. "Hehe, we meet again, my darling Angel."

_Skye_

"Do you believe faith has brought us together?" Skye asked, shaking the silver bangs out of his aqua eyes.

"Yes," the words fell out of Claire's mouth. "I do."

Skye grinned. "Well, that makes me happy, especially to hear that from a beautiful maiden."

Claire blushed-as always-from his compliments. He had made her forget about her nightmare, removed the gloomy cloud from her thoughts.

Then, those happy thoughts disappeared.

"Anyway," Skye began, his face losing the smile. "I wonder, could you hold still for one minute?"

"What?" Claire asked, not understanding why. She frowned.

Skye clenched a fist. "CHICK-BEAM!" he screamed.

Claire shut her blue eyes tightly, wondering what sort of pain would come upon her.

But nothing happened.

Claire opened her eyes, and knit her brow. "Skye, what are you doing?" She tried to cross her arms, but she couldn't. She tried moving her legs, head, nothing worked.

"Skye?" Claire's voice wavered a little. "What did you do?"

Skye rolled his eyes. "Just relax. You'll be able to move again in a while." He gave her a mysterious smile, and made his way to the drink section of the bar. The clacks of bottles hitting together made anger boil inside Claire. He paralyzed her, and now he was stealing drinks from Blue Bar. Claire retained her furiousness.

"Why are you a thief?" she asked quietly. Her eyes bored into him. They looked tired, and defeated.

Skye contemplated on this, and frowned. No one had asked him this before. "I...I don't know," he mumbled, shifting his eyes away from her. He turned, and began to search again for more alcohol.

"Is it just for fun?" Skye whirled around, and saw how innocent and sad Claire looked.

Skye laughed abruptly. "That might be it, and it might _not_ be it." He gave her his signature peace sign, and smiled. Claire arched a blonde eyebrow.

"You wanna know more about me, don't you beautiful?" Skye laughed, knowing that Claire was trying to nod, but she couldn't.

"But," he continued. "If I simply tell you, that would take the mystique out of our relationship." Claire reddened at the sound of "relationship."

Skye smiled. "Tell you what. If you catch me, I'll tell you anything you want to know about me."

Claire hid an excited smile, and now raised both eyebrows. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Deal. Now, do you think you could, you know, let me move or something?"

Before Skye could respond, Griffin's voice was heard. "I coulda sworn the smell was comin' from here."

"Yeah," agreed Muffy. "Let's go back."

Skye smiled at Claire. "Hehe, sorry Angel. I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta jet!" He ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Claire yelled. Skye stopped. "I'll see you every night." Skye grinned at her words. She had made that decision, that on every clear night, she would see him. "So, wouldn't that mean that I caught you?"

Skye chuckled, shaking his head. "When you catch me, you'll know." With that, he walked out, just in time, because Muffy and Griffin had walked in.

Muffy looked at Claire suspiciously. "He was here, wasn't he?"

"Well, uh-"

"The OKuhuttan is gone!" Muffy cried, checking the shelf of beer, maybe overreacting a bit too much.

"You okay Claire?" Griffin asked gruffly, also checking the shelves.

Claire was about to tell them she couldn't move, when she shook her head. Then, she tested out her arms and legs. She could move!

"Yup!" Claire said, a little too enthusiastically. "But, I, um, didn't see the Phantom. Nope! Well, gotta go!" She got out of the bar as quickly as possible.

She didn't stop until she got to her house, flopping down on her bed.

_See Claire? Skye wouldn't steal anything major. Just... some stupid beer. He's not a bad person._ But Claire was very unsure how she _would_ catch him, or how she allowed him to steal her heart.


	10. Chapter 9

_Claire wandered into the mines, looking back every minute or so. Using her hoe, she found staircases leading her further into the dark tunnel. She heard footsteps behind her, and 2 slender hands cover her eyes._

_"Guess who Angel?" the person-Skye-said. Claire grinned, and held his hands. _

_"Sorry about before," Skye told Claire sheepishly, referring to him paralyzing her with his "Chick Beam." He smiled at her, making her heart melt. They sat down on the cold floors of the excavation site._

_"That's alright." Claire rested her head on Skye's broad shoulder. He stroked her long blonde hair. This moment can't get any more perfect, Claire thought._

_Then that moment ended._

_Some sort of barrier cut them apart. Their eyes were wide. Skye was a foot away from Claire so she tried running to him, but an invisable force was blocking her from him._

_"Skye!" she screamed, putting her hand on the barrier. He did the same. Tears clouded her vision, and she found Skye fading, fading, fading..._

_And then nothing._

_"Angel!" he cried, his voice drifting. Then, all she heard was silence..._

* * *

><p>"Skye!" Claire yelled, jolting up from her bed. She breathed heavily.<p>

_It... it was just a dream,_ she told herself. _Skye's okay. He's fine._ But how would she know? Claire hadn't seen him in a week, since it was raining for the past 7 days. Why did this dream consist of Skye disappearing? First, she had a dream of him comforting her. Then, one where he robbed the Blue Bar. Now This? Claire shook her head, as if doing so would get rid of any unwanted thoughts.

Climbing out of her bed, she slipped on her denim overalls. She walked out her small little house, greeted finally by sunlight, and began to plant her onions, since it was now the first day of summer.

_Just to be sure,_ Claire thought, throwing her emptied seeds bag in the trash, _I'll go to the excavation site today._

When everything was watered, she made her way to the east of Forget-Me-Not Valley. In front of a tent that rested near the mines was Carter, a middle aged man who excavated the mines, and Flora, a young, cheerful blonde, who was his assistant. They both looked distressed, and held a manilla note.

"Uh, hi guys," Claire said, greeting them with a small wave.

"You came at a good time Claire," Carter muttered, keeping on his angry face.

"A note came from Phantom Skye!" Flora screeched.

_Oh boy._

"'At midnight, I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent. Phantom Skye.'" read Carter, angrily.

"That two-bit, good-for-nothing, snake-in-the-grass of a theif!" Carter added, making a fist. _Hey!_ Claire wanted to yell. _Don't call him a thief! You don't know him like I do!_

"We'll, like, be set back for days if he takes our artifacts!" Flora complained, biting her nails.

"Do you think you could lend us a hand in catching him?" Carter asked Claire, gruffly.

_A chance to see Skye! And I can make sure they won't catch him!_

"Of _course _I'll help," Claire said, shrugging, but containing her excitement.

Flora jumped up and gave her a very tight hug. "Gosh Claire, thanks so so much!" Claire gasped as she finally released her.

"We'll be waiting in the tent. Come see us between 10 and 12 tonight," Carter told her, running a hand through his slightly greying hair.

"Kay, bye!" Claire called, running out of the area. Now, she was worried instead of eccentric.

Last time, Skye had stolen a few drinks from the Blue Bar, but this was bigger. These were _artifacts._

_Skye,_ Claire thought sadly, staring at the sun which was now setting. _Just what are you going to do?_


	11. Chapter 10

"Okie dokie," Flora said, as she finished polishing her glasses. "The Phantom said he'd be here at midnight, so I guess we'll wait."

"Thanks again for coming Claire," Carter added.

"No problem," Claire told them, picking at an invisible thread on her overalls. She looked at the clock that read 11:45pm. Skye would be here in 15 minutes, to steal artifacts from Flora and Carter's tent.

Everyone waited in silence. Carter nervously twiddled his thumbs, Flora chewed on a lock of her hair, and Claire just _thought._ About what would Skye do, what he would take, if he would get arrested. She couldn't bear to see a pair of handcuffs slapped against his thin wrists. Claire sighed, as the clock chimed 1.

"Phantom Skye still hasn't shown up yet," mumbled Flora, furrowing her brow. "Maybe he,like, forgot about the note he sent."

Carter jumped up. "That dirty thief!" he cried. Claire gave him a hard look, but he didn't seem to notice. "He could be stealing goods at the dig site at this very moment!" That idea had never occurred to Claire.

"C'mon Flora," Carter continued, grabbing Flora's hand. "Claire, you stay here just in case." They both ran out. _Well now what do I do?_ she asked herself. Suddenly, she smelt a very faint scent of...curry.

_Skye._

He strolled in the room, flicking the bags out of his eyes. "Hehe, Angel, I had a feeling we'd meet tonight."

Claire was unsure whether to be ecstatic, or scared.

Skye seemed to read her thoughts. "Don't be nervous. I won't use my magic here." He was referring to his "Chick-Beam," a spell which had paralyzed her.

Claire gave a small laugh. "Good." She realized how happy she was to hear his voice.

"Anyway," Skye went on, frowning. "I sent a note today, but I'm not here to steal anything." Relief flooded Claire. _I knew you were good. I knew it!_

"I came to see you," Skye finished, flashing a dazzling smile at her. Claire's knees went weak. "Me?" she squeaked.

"There's no other beautiful maiden here."

"You know, you could have just seen me without having to go to such lengths," Claire pointed out.

Skye chuckled. "I guess I wanted something more _romantic._"

Claire grinned. That was sweet, in an odd way.

"So, I was hoping you'd spend some time with me," Skye said, touching a strand of Claire's hair.

"I'd love to," Claire told him, happy he had even thought of having them together.

Skye's smile widened. "Great! Why don't we go somewhere else. Those two could be back any minute." He had meant Carter and Flora.

Skye offered Claire his hand. She held it without hesitating. Both of them took a walk to the beach. Everything looked exotic at night.

Claire's body shook a little when staring at the water, but Skye was there, clutching her hand, and she knew she'd be fine. She wouldn't get hurt.

"The ocean is especially beautiful tonight. Maybe it's because you're by my side," commented Skye. Claire faced him, glad he couldn't see how red her face was since it was night. He gently touched her face, then sighed and dropped his hand.

"You know, I try making curry. I work hard at it everyday, but I can never seem to get the curry I'm going for. It seems to miss something...important," Skye said sadly. His shoulders slumped, and his eyes darkened.

"Maybe you aren't cooking with love." Claire's voice was quiet. Her mother would always tell her to put love into everything she did. It was basically her motto.

Skye smiled in confusion, then slowly nodded, understanding. "Love huh? You're right Angel. I need to cook with love." He shook the bangs out of his eyes.

"Love," he began, smiling. "Love is a crazy thing, Angel. It can blind us, warm us, crush us even. But it's a wonder." He stared at her so intently, making Claire's heart beat faster.

"Thank you Angel. I'd walk you back but," he paused, squeezing her hand, "a good girl like you shouldn't be caught with someone like me."

"I thought 'beautiful maidens' shouldn't walk alone at night," Claire fired back, raising her eyebrows. Skye laughed.

"I guess you're right. Lets go. No ones awake now." He linked arms with her, as people in old movies did, and they both laughed. It felt good to laugh, especially with him.

"Good night, beautiful," Skye said to Claire, as he walked her home. But Claire didn't want the night to end. She wanted it to last forever.

Floating into bed, she realized that she could visit Skye secretly, without anyone knowing. _Tonight was perfect._

Except someone _had_ seen them together, someone who wasn't supposed to find out.


	12. Chapter 11

"Claire and Skye, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Jill, if you don't stop singing that I'm going to _kill you_." Claire pretended to throw a punch at Jill. She ducked.

"But it's something that we have to tell the world!" Jill cried. Claire rolled her blue eyes.

"Then I guess the world will hear this newspaper heading. '18 YEAR OLD BRUNETTE. KILLED BECAUSE SHE PROCLAIMED BLONDE'S LOVE-LIFE TO THE WHOLE WORLD.'" Claire said sarcastically. She was milking her cow, while Jill dropped fodder into the feeding bin. A harvest Sprite appeared out of nowhere when Jill began to sing again.

"Oooh, Claire. Got a boyfriend?" the sprite-Wooly-asked. Claire gave him an if-looks-could-kill stare. He disappeared quickly. _15 more to go._

"Claire," Jill realized quietly. "It's today, isn't it." So _that_ was the reason her friend wasn't her optimistic self.

Claire sighed deeply. "Yes." _Fall 5. The worst day of her life._

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd find you here." Claire turned around, not facing the large rock anymore, and locked eyes with Skye. She whirled around, so he couldn't see her tears. Claire just kept staring at the words carved into the large stone. Chelsea and Mark. Wonderful parents and rancher extraordinaires<p>

Though Skye_ had_ seen them. He sat down beside her, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know, beautiful maidens shouldn't cry," he murmured, brushing wisps of her blonde hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked. Their hands were inches apart.

Claire was about to tell him "nothing" when her shoulders shook, and she couldn't keep the truth in any longer.

"Today's the day my parents died." Claire said, sobbing. She rocked slowly. Skye's eyes were wide, because of one detail.

He had heard of them, and what had happened.

* * *

><p>"How?" Claire's voice sounded so small after Skye had told her.<p>

"It's a long story." One he was ready to tell.


	13. Chapter 12

"You promise you'll come back?" 24 year old Mark asked. Blonde bangs hung in front of his moss-green eyes.

Chelsea, 2 years younger than Mark, playfully pushed at him. "Of course I will, silly."

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you." Mark pulled Chelsea into a long kiss. She ran a hand through his hair. God, was she going to miss him.

"I'll never leave you," Chelsea said when they were done. "I love you."

Mark pulled her closer, straightening her bandana that hung from her chocolate brown hair. "I love you too." The young couple had been together for over a year now, living in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

With a final goodbye, she boarded the ship, which was going to the city, where goods were needed to be picked up. The trip would take 3 days, not even, so why did she feel so sad?

"I love you!" Mark called waving goodbye, even though she was so far away. But she'd heard, and yelled the same.

Snuggling into her cabin, she let the waves calm her to sleep. But devastating news came the next morning.

* * *

><p>"Gramps, I think she's awake." A pink haired girl said, peering at her intently. Chelsea rubbed the back of her head, and saw she was lying down on sand.<p>

"Listen girlie," an old man commanded. "The boat we were on, crashed. We're the only survivors. We're gonna have to wait here till help comes."

Chelsea processed all this in her head, and a small cry escaped her lips. "No! No! Mark's going to think I'm dead! I have to see him! I have to..." She choked back sobs.

Chelsea would live on that deserted island for the next 3 months, no contact with the outside world.

* * *

><p>Mark's hands shook when he saw the title on the newspaper. BOAT, SHIPWRECKED. NO POSSIBLE SURVIVORS.<p>

He angrily punched the table, and unwanted tears came to his eyes. "Dammit Chelsea!" he cried. "Where are you?" And so he did the only rational thing someone with a missing lover could do. He ran out of his home-_their_ home-took a small boat, and went to every piece of land he could find.

* * *

><p>Every week or so, he would stop somewhere to gather food. Finally, after exhaustion of eating coloured magic grass flowers, he stopped at a very large island. It seemed to have some sort of population. A young man with a black bird on his shoulder was fishing.<p>

"Sorry, but do you know if there is any food to spare?" Mark's voice was bland, and lost the excitement and projection in it after Chelsea disappeared.

"Sure." The man shrugged. "There's this old guy, Taro, down that way. He might have something." Mark mumbled a "thank-you."

Mark walked into a small house, opening the door slightly. His eye widened as he heard the voice.

"Elliot, what do you mean the ship isn't coming yet?"

"Well, Gramps said..."

"Never mind him! I gotta get back to..." Mark stared blankly at the owner of the voice. They both locked eyes. He could never forget those cerulean eyes.

"Mark?" the voice-Chelsea-squeaked. He touched her face slowly, as if checking if she were real or not. Then he smiled slowly.

"Glad you didn't forget me," Mark commented. He and Chelsea embraced, while she cried on his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered, rocking her slowly.

"I told you; I'll never leave you." She pressed her lips to his, and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"And they never decided to leave Sunny Island," Skye finished, after he explained the story.<p>

Claire nodded slowly. "You know this because everyone here talked about it?"

"Yes. When I was around 2, I guess you were born, and suddenly the story popped up again. They requested to be buried here, because it was their actual home." There was a long silence. Finally Claire spoke.

"Well, I guess all the mysteries in my life are gone." She gave a small, breathy laugh, but she was trying hard not to cry again. Skye noticed.

"Angel, you're the last person on this Earth who deserved this." He sighed. "But, you are the most strongest, beautiful, incredible, amazing, and optimistic girl I've ever known." Skye added, and he wrapped her in a hug, rocking her slowly. He kissed the top of her forehead.

Claire began to cry again. Because of the comfort, the truth, and mostly because by far, this was the kindest, and sweetest thing Skye could have ever said to her. Realization quickly came and soothed her.

She loved Skye.


	14. Chapter 13

The small autumn breeze commanded Claire to get her jacket in her house, but she didn't. She barely noticed how chilly it was. Claire was just thinking about a few nights before

_"You are the most strongest, beautiful, incredible, amazing, and optimistic girl I've ever known."_ Skye's words stayed with her, making her heart flutter. He comforted her on the anniversary of her parents deaths like no one else could. She was content.

Claire made her way to say a cheerful "hi!" to Celia, a sweet girl-farmer like herself. When she got to the farm where Celia, Marlin, and Vesta, Marlin's sister, worked, she saw them all crowded together, talking in hushed voices. Claire's heart fell.

Vesta spotted Claire. "You came at a great time, Claire."

"We received a note from Phantom Skye," Celia chimed in, waving around the same small, manilla note. Marlin hastily grabbed it, and scowled as he read.

"'At 12 midnight, I shall help myself to your crops. Yours truly, Phantom Skye.' When I get my hands on him..." Marlin's voice trailed off. Claire realized that even though Skye was strong, Marlin could easily give in a good fight too.

"This is unbelievable!" cried Vesta. "Gimme a break!"

"We can't do much with only the three of us," Celia added sadly, hanging her head. Her dark eyes brightened. "Would you help us nab that crook?" Claire winced at the words, but she knew that she'd have to come. To _prevent_ him from getting caught.

"Um, okay," Claire said, warily.

Celia jumped up and hugged Claire. "Great! Now there's no way he'll steal our crops!"

_I really hope so Celia,_ Claire thought, becoming worried. _I really hope so._


	15. Chapter 14

Claire made her way to the trio's house, giving the occasional sigh. Right after she decided she was in love, Skye was going to steal something... again.

"Thanks again fer comin' Claire," Vesta said, wiping her dirt smeared hands on her apron. "We're gonna catch that lily-livered thief!"

"You're awfully angry," Marlin commented, keeping the same, emo expression.

"You better believe I am! That crook ain't stealin' any of my vegetables!" Claire understood why Vesta was angry, but not about the veggie part.

Everyone walked outside. "Maybe we need a strategy," suggested Celia. "Since this farm is so huge."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Marlin. "We'll split up in two, take different areas, then ambush him." Claire didn't like that last part. "Celia, you come with me to the north field. Claire, you and Vesta go to the opposite side."

"Kay, good luck you two!" Celia called waving. She and Marlin disappeared behind the field. Vesta and Claire walked down to the other field, and heard footsteps. Claire smelt the now familiar scent of curry.

_Skye!_

He stood there, picking vegetables from the ground. Skye spotted them

"Heh, so you were all waiting to ambush me?" He flashed a smile at Claire. Her knees went weak.

"STOP THIEF!" screamed Vesta. Her nostrils flared. "YOU AIN'T GETTIN' YER GRIMY PAWS ON MY VEGGIES!"

Skye rolled his eyes. "Now now. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." He said it blandly, because he now felt and knew compliments should only towards one girl.

Vesta scowled.

"Skye, please stop!" Claire pleaded. He looked into her eyes, and saw how defeated they looked. It made him feel a little guilty. Skye quickly shifted his eyes away, making his voice sound happier.

"Are you worried about me?" He expected Claire to make a sarcastic comeback, but she didn't.

"Yes! I am! Of course I am. Skye, I'm so scared for you!" she cried, blinking back tears. Skye was genuinely confused.

"Well, don't be," he assured. "It's not my time to be caught."

He clenched a fist, and yelled the last words Claire wanted to hear. "CHICK-BEAM, FIRE!"

Automatically, she and Vesta became paralyzed.

"What's happening?" asked Vesta, her voice high and shrill. "I can't move!"

"You'll be able to soon," mumbled Claire. She couldn't believe Skye did this to her again.

Skye strolled past them, and lightly touched Claire's face. "I'm sorry Angel. But I had too." She jerked her head away. He sighed.

Claire watched him walk away, when suddenly Celia and Marlin stood in front of him. "Stop right there, thief!" Celia commanded, her voice shaky. Skye sighed, and used his Chick-Beam on her too. Celia looked terrified.

"What'd you do to her, pretty boy?" demanded Marlin.

"She'll be able to move soon," answered Skye. He tried to get past Marlin, but Marlin did something Claire prayed he wouldn't do.

_WHAM!_

The punch had knocked Skye to the ground. His breaths were ragged.

"Marlin!" Claire screamed. "Please stop!"

But he didn't. He just kept wailing on Skye. Punching him, kicking him, you name it. Claire finally found herself move, and ran over to where Skye lay. She spread her arms apart.

"I said stop it Marlin!" Claire yelled. Skye was out cold.

"Why...?" Marlin began. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Because I love him!" she cried, and immediately regretted saying those words out loud. At least Skye didn't hear.

Realization crossed Marlin's face. "Oh," he said sarcastically, pointing to Skye. "You wanna spend the rest of your life with a crook? A thief?" He spit out the words. "Fine by me Claire! But just you wait. This idiot ain't gonna see the light of day again. I-_we'll-_ make sure he's behind bars." He stormed away, angrily, forgetting about Vesta and Celia.

Claire brought Skye to her home, and placed him on the sofa. A huge bump lay on the side of his head, and there were cuts and bruises in numerous places. _You make it so hard to love you, Skye,_ she thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Marlin knocked on Mayor Thomas' door rather loudly, not caring if he was asleep or not.<p>

"Geez Marlin," Thomas muttered as he answered the door. "It's 1 AM! What's so important?"

Marlin sucked in a breath. "It's about Claire and that...thief."

And he began to tell him everything.


	16. Chapter 15

Skye jolted awake, and clutched his head. It throbbed painfully. He winced, and saw he was lying on a soft, checkered sofa. He could only remember bits and pieces of last night.

_"Stop it Marlin!" Claire had cried._

Marlin, the tough farmer, had beaten him up. Because he had paralyzed his sister, co-worker, and Claire.

He tried to shake off the look Claire had given him. It was sad, disappointed, and angry. But she had still stopped the fight.

Sighing from the pain, Skye quickly scribbled a note he found on Claire's small desk.

**_Angel, I'm sorry about last night. I hope you forgive me. Meet me at the beach tonight at 10._**

**_Love Skye._**

He looked at Claire, who lay in her patterned bed. He realized how he hurt her, and how beautiful she was.

"Goodbye Angel," he whispered, and kissed the top of her blonde head.

* * *

><p>Claire re-read the note, and crumpled it, throwing it in the trash bin. Normally, she would have done what he had asked her to do, but now, she didn't. She was furious, and didn't see him that night.<p>

Fall turned into winter, where all Claire could look after was her animals, no crops. She had to collect only a few more sprites, for the Harvest Goddess' return. Jill would come by everyday, asking how Skye was. Claire gave her one word answers, usually resolving in Jill exclaiming,"Fine? _Just_ fine?"

Then, one day, she found a note taped to her bed. It smelled like...curry. She warily read it.

**_Angel, I haven't seen you in weeks. It's hard not to see a beautiful face in such a long time. Please come see me at the Goddess Pond tonight._**

**_Skye._**

Claire sighed, contemplating on what she would do. See him? What was there to lose?

_My heart,_ she thought sadly.

Skye immediately brightened when he saw Claire, and gave a relieved laugh. He was about to say something, but Claire had something far more important to talk about.

"I don't think you want to know how angry I am," she snapped, her eyes blazing. Skye took a step back, not ever seeing Claire like this.

"I'm sorry Angel, but-"

"No," she said, eyes dark. "You paralyzed us-_me-_again! Honestly, because of what? To steal whatever you needed to steal?"

"Angel, just listen to me-" Skye pleaded, cut off.

"And what if I don't?" Claire shot back. "Are you going to use your 'Chick-Beam' on me?"

"You don't understand-"

"Oh, _I_ don't understand? Right when I decide that I-" She almost said, "love you," but she arranged her words carefully. "-Trust you, you do this!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"But, I was also scared." Claire's voice was quiet. She darted her eyes down.

"Why?" Skye asked, genuinely confused.

"Because of how Marlin beat you up," she admitted. Skye saw how innocent and frightened she looked. He laughed abruptly.

"I could have taken him on," Skye said, flexing his arm. Claire giggled. It felt so good to laugh with him. How long had it been?

Claire suddenly threw her arms around him, and cried softly, remembering how much she'd missed him. Skye, taken aback, calmly stroked her hair. "I'm sorry for hurting you Angel," he whispered. "I... it's complicated why I steal."

Claire looked up at him. "Why?" She knew she's have to "catch him" before he'd tell her anything, but it was worth a shot.

Skye smiled. It was a sad smile. "When I was a child, I lived in an orphanage. My parents and I were in a terrible car accident when I was barely a day old. Only I survived." He sighed deeply, and went on.

"The orphanage that I was at, was very poor. We couldn't afford much, so I'd take things that were essential for the other kids and me. And, I guess because of that, no one really wanted a thief in the family."

The story, was one of the saddest Claire had ever heard. She started to cry again, louder. "Oh Skye," she murmured, choking back sobs. "I'm so sorry."

He smiled at her, and kissed her hand. "You shouldn't be crying for me," he mumbled. "You're too pretty for that."

Skye continued. "I'll never hurt you again, Angel. I promise."

They sat with each other until dawn, entirely alone.

Well, not _entirely._ The same person that watched them that same summer night still stared, disgusted.

"My accusations _were_ correct," he muttered angrily. "I guess I've gotta do something about that..."


	17. Chapter 16

Claire gave an occasional, dreamy sigh as she did her farm work. After spending more numerous weeks with Skye, he had asked her if he wanted them to spend the Starry Night Festival together, tomorrow. She had squealed, so un-Claire like, and agreed without hesitation.

Jill had come over, and saw that she was in a better mood, and more willing to talk about Skye. "True love," Jill had declared, grinning.

After her work was done, Claire lay in her bed, thinking about Skye. She wondered if maybe... tomorrow he'd kiss her. _Don't get too full of yourself Claire,_ she had instructed.

A knock came to her door. Claire quickly opened it.

Mayor Thomas stood there, in the same red suit and matching top hat.

"Oh, hi Thomas," Claire said, a confused smile on her face. She let him in, and guided him to her coffee table. "What brings you here?" She began to flutter around the room, searching for something. Well, _dancing_ was more like it. She felt so giddy!

Thomas sighed. "Claire... I feel that you and I should file a report."

Claire stopped dancing, and whirled around. "W-why?" she stammered, biting her lip.

Thomas sighed again, deeply. "For robbery... and seduction."

Claire's eyes were wide. "On who?" she asked, stupidly. _Who else Claire?_

"That, that thief." Thomas practically spit out the words.

Claire's breaths began ragged, and she retained her balance by grabbing onto a chair. "You know nothing," she muttered.

"Oh really? Claire, when I saw you that night you agreed to help Flora and Carter catch him I couldn't believe it. I thought that it was just a coincidence seeing you two together, _arms linked._"

Claire's face became red with fury. "You were _spying_ on us?" she fumed.

"Of course I was," Thomas said, as if it was no big deal. "And last night too. Claire, he's dangerous."

"No he's not!" Claire snapped, slamming her fist on the table. It rattled. "You don't know him like I do!"

"Claire." Thomas' voice was calm. "He seduced you."

Claire didn't need to ear these words. She felt like slapping him right on the spot. "It's not seduction if I love him!" she screamed.

Thomas took a step back, processing these words. "So what Marlin told me _was_ correct." he mumbled, shaking his head, disgusted.

"Thomas, I'm 18 and I can take care of myself!"

"Claire, there is no discussion. Tonight at midnight, some villagers and I are going to form a mob and catch him. I think it's good that you assist us, in order to help you get over him."

Claire couldn't believe what he was asking her to do. "You want me to _help_ you in catching the man I love? Thomas, that's psychotic and I'm absolutely _not_ going to. You are an idiot. Now get out of my house," she snapped, pointing to the door.

Thomas turned red from humiliation. "Claire, when I first met you I thought you'd make your parents proud. But this? You are dishonouring them." With that, he stormed out of the room.

The words stung her more than a slap, and she choked back tears. Her feelings didn't matter right now. She had to warn Skye.

* * *

><p>Claire waited around for Skye, wishing she knew were he lived. <em>Where are you?<em>

Just then, a figure that was running bumped into her. She smelt curry.

"Skye!" she cried, clinging to him. He was already running away from the mob. Claire was too late to warn him.

Skye gave a nervous laugh. "Angel, it seems those people can't get enough of me. They're at Flora and Carter's tent." Claire could hear muffled sounds of loud noises, which seemed to be drawing closer. They were standing next to the Blue Bar. There wasn't much time.

"Angel," Skye continued, worriedly scratching his head. "They're coming to get me."

There was a long moment of silence.

"I never saw you." Claire's voice was barely above a whisper. Skye almost didn't catch what she said.

"Pardon?"

"I never saw you, and I never heard you. You were never here," she murmured, her voice cracking a little.

Skye was shocked by these words. "You... you'd cover for me? For a thief?"

"When have I not Skye?" Claire looked at him sadly. The yells were getting louder. "Just...just be careful," she added. She turned around, and walked away. Hot tears welled up in her eyes. _Don't cry Claire. Don't cry._

Claire suddenly heard footsteps behind her. _Who could that b-_ She didn't have time to think, when two slender hands whirled her around. Skye's hands. He pressed his lips to hers, and clutched her waist.

It took Claire not even a second to process what was happening. Skye was _kissing her._ She kissed him back, savouring the moment, running a hand through his silver hair which gleamed in the moonlight.

When they were done, Claire stood there wide eyed, touching her lips. Skye was quickly walking away, since the mobs cries were now much louder.

He grinned at her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked, loud enough so she could hear. He disappeared.

"Several times," Claire murmured. A slow smile came to her lips. "Several times."

* * *

><p>Skye ran through a thicket of trees, trying to lose the mob which was chasing him. He shut his eyes, thinking happy thoughts. The feel of Claire's lips to his, and how amazing it had felt. <em>Why didn't I do that before?<em>

Not realizing it, the mob was now neck and neck with him. He took a step back, and swore. A dead end. Behind him, there was a cliff high from the ground, where the ocean lay.

A fat man in a red suit pointed a torch at him. "Give up pretty boy," he commanded. Skye laughed.

"Hmm, tempting, but no."

The man fumed. Behind him, Elvis-farmer stepped in. "It's over. You're going to prison."

Skye grimaced at the words. "No."

The fat man was now furious, and stepped closer to him, the flame _thisclose_ to Skye's face. "I said GIVE UP!" Skye wavered, lost his balance, and fell over the cliff. There was a horrifying thud and splash.

Everyone looked at each other, terrified.

"Oh my God," Elvis-Marlin-said, breathing hard.

"Thomas, you _killed him_," a red head named Nami sputtered, eyes wide.

Everyone exchanged screams. "Stop it everyone!" Thomas yelled, raising the torch to their faces.

"Now," he continued. "No one is to tell _anyone_ this, especially Claire."

"But," Ruby, the owner of the inn said, tears falling down her cheeks. "She loves-_loved_-him!"

"Not anymore," Thomas snapped. "If anyone tells, I will personally kick them out of this village." He walked out, as if someone's life wasn't on the line. Everyone remained, and stared down at the cliff, where parts were now splattered with blood.


	18. Chapter 17

Claire took the curry out of her pot. It smelled delicious. She placed it on one of her finest plates, setting it on the table, which had a floral patterned table cloth. She stepped back, and admired her work. It would be an amazing Starry Night Festival, especially because it would be spent with Skye.

_Skye..._

Claire could remember the feel of his lips onto hers. It felt magical, like there was a spark. How she had kissed him back, how he tasted like curry, and how she didn't want the moment to end.

She looked at the clock, which read 9:45. Skye would be here soon. Claire felt giddy just thinking about, but also a little worried.

Yesterday, a mob Thomas crated chased him down right after their kiss, because the _wonderful_ mayor had charged Skye for robbery and seduction towards her, which was crazy. She shook her head, getting the thoughts out of her head.

To pass the time, Claire lay on her sofa reading a book, the words barely sinking in. _Will we kiss again?_ Claire wondered, squealing at the very thought of it. Jill would have a conniption when she heard, probably resulting in her jumping up and down a million times. Claire grinned, but then lost her smile when she saw what the clock said. 10:30. Where was he?

Claire gave an exasperated laugh. _You worry too much Claire._ But by 11:00, Claire was starting to get scared, wondering if something _did_ happen to Skye.

A knock came to the door. Claire prayed it was Skye standing there, but it wasn't. It was Nami, a young, lonely woman who lived at Ruby's Inn.

"Hey Nami," Claire said, her voice cracking and wavering from the worry. "What are you doing here?"

Nami chewed on her lip, looking as if she'd burst into tears any second. "Claire, I... I have something to tell you."

Claire's heart dropped, but she nodded. "Yeah?"

"It-it's about... Skye."

* * *

><p>Claire ran towards the cliff on the west side of Forget-Me-Not Valley. <em>C'mon Skye. Where are you?<em>

Nami had told her that Skye had fallen off the cliff yesterday, the cause of Thomas getting too close to him with his torch. Claire ran out her house, not bothering to grab her jacket to protect her from the bitter, winter cold. She held back tears. _Now's not the time to cry._

She looked down from the cliff again, catching the sight of blood on the rocks. Claire attempted to retain her balance, and scanned the place for him.

And there he was.

He was lying facedown into the water, illuminated by the moonlight.

Claire's breaths were ragged, and she forgot all about her fear of water. She dived in from the top, ignoring her conscience.

Clutching the same hands she held every night, she towed him to the shore as quickly as her small body could. His skin was deathly pale, face shocked, and a huge gash spurting blood lay on his head. She had never seen him in a state like this.

"Skye?" she asked tentatively, shaking him a little. "Skye?"

Steadily, he opened his eyes, which now looked hollow. "Hi Angel."

"Skye!" she cried with relief, holding him in her arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly.

"Okay, don't worry. Everything's going to be all right. We'll get you to the doctor and-"

"Angel?" Skye voice was so quiet.

"Y-yes?"

"It looks like you've caught me, but I guess I won't be around to tell you everything you want to know." He gave a sad, breathy laugh.

Claire tried to give him a reassuring smile. "What? No, that doesn't matter to me Skye. Don't worry. Everything's going to be-"

"Angel," Skye's voice wavered but was firm. "I can't stay."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'll say hi to your parents for you," he told her, smiling a little.

Claire processed these words, then breathed quickly. "Skye, d-don't talk like that. You're going to be fine," she sputtered, trying to get the tears to stop falling on him.

"No, Angel. It's my time to go." He slowly began to close his eyes. Claire hugged him harder, and the tears came faster.

"Skye, listen to me please! Don't go-don't leave me!" she cried.

He opened his eyes once more, and smiled. "I...I love you. From the first time I saw you. I-I'm so happy that I met you...Claire." He went limp in her arms.

"I love you too. Skye? Skye? Skye please," she pleaded, shaking him a little. He didn't move. "C'mon Skye. Wake up. Please!" Then softer. "Please."

She rocked him slowly and sobbed, realizing one thing.

It was the first time Skye had ever said her name.


	19. Chapter 18

"One, two, three, four..." Claire locked her fingers and began to do CPR on Skye. He was limp, motionless, and not breathing, but she still had to try.

"...Thirty. Breath, breath." She pressed her lips to his and blew air into them. She didn't know where she learned how to do this. She wasn't a lifeguard, but she'd seen Denny, a man on Sunny Island preform it once, and decided to teach her. Maybe to get over her fear of water, she didn't know.

Claire began another cycle, pushing her hands hard on Skye's bare, muscular chest. "...twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty. C'mon Skye, breathe!" She gave him 2 more breaths.

By the fifth cycle, Skye wasn't responding still. More tears ran down her cheeks, onto him. The cold pinched her face. "No, no no no no no Skye! Stay with me! Come on Skye! Breathe dammit!" She did the CPR faster, as the tears blurred her vision. She finally realized that he wasn't going to wake up.

Claire started to sob, and placed Skye's head on her lap. His forehead had stopped bleeding, but there were still numerous cuts around his body.

"Oh Skye," she murmured, crying softly. "I love you. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She stroked his hair, which was matted with blood.

"Are you happy?" Claire asked quietly, staring up at the pitch black sky. "Are you happy?" Now her voice was louder. "Everyone I know and love is now gone in my life. My mom, my dad, and now him!" She pointed to the motionless Skye.

"Just... just take me instead," she whispered. "Skye doesn't deserve this. He's everything to me. Please, take my life... and give back his." She sobbed louder, rocking Skye in her arms.

Suddenly, a flash of bright lights appeared in front of her. Claire looked at them, wide-eyed. Two figures stepped out. She gasped when she saw them.

_Mom! Dad!_

She didn't dare let go of Skye. Her parents walked up to her, crouching beside her. They looked exactly the same as before they died. Her mother, pretty as ever, and her father, strong and handsome.

"M-mom, D-dad?" She squeaked. No, a figment of her imagination. But there they were, real as ever.

They smiled at her. "Claire, by sacrificing your life, for the one you love, you've earned this," her mother-Chelsea-said, handing her a small child. A tiny little Harvest Sprite stared up at her.

"Your 60th Sprite," her father-Mark-answered.

"That means," Chelsea continued, giving her a warm smile. "That you get a wish. Anything you want."

Claire threw her arms around her parents, so happy she saw them again. And she instinctively knew what her wish would be.


	20. Chapter 19

Skye sighed, and pushed open the bright painted yellow doors that led to the supermarket. It was a short walk from his house on the west side of Mineral Town to the plaza, so he didn't mind.

"Welcome to the supermarket! You're one-stop shop-" Karen, the young woman behind the register stopped mid-sentence, when she saw Skye. "Steal anything, and you're dead," she snapped, giving him a cold stare with her icy blue eyes. Skye rolled his. _Good luck._

"I'm just looking around," he muttered, glancing at what was on display. Karen suspiciously peered at him, shaking her dark blonde hair out of her face.

"That's weird," Karen mumbled to herself quietly. "He hasn't given me any cheesy compliments. In fact, he hasn't given me one in a while." Not that it bothered her, she found him really obnoxious-but it was just...odd.

The phone rang, and Karen eagerly picked it up, giving the person the slogan. "Oh, hi Claire!" Karen said, grinning. It was a teen farmer from Forget-Me-Not Valley. "What's up?"

Skye nearly dropped what he was holding, clutching it tightly.

_Claire._ His Angel, the one he hadn't spoken to in 3 months. After his accident.

"You need a... blue feather?" Karen squealed, jumping up. "Dang Claire! Who's the lucky guy? Okay, we'll send your purchase. Bye!" She hung up the phone, smiling wildly.

"Hey Skye, didja decide..." she stopped talking when she noticed he wasn't there anymore, and nothing was stolen.

Skye ran out the door panting. _She's found someone else,_ he thought, gritting his teeth. _But,_ he sighed, _I made the whole town probably hate her._ He shouldn't have become a thief, shouldn't have disappointed Claire.

"Well," he said to himself. "There's only one thing I can do." Tonight, he would steal something for the very last time.

* * *

><p>Claire flopped down on her bed, watching the sun set and the moon come out. She stared at the item in her hands. A beautiful, silky blue feather. Something you give to someone when you propose.<p>

Why'd she buy it? Even she didn't know. It's not like there was anyone in her life...

But here was. Skye. How long had it been since she hadn't seen him? 3 months. She sighed at the Fall, Harvest Moon. God, she'd missed him. But she couldn't go searching for him. Why would he want to see her, the girl who'd almost gotten him killed? The mayor saw them together, and attacked him. Her fault. She buried her head in a pillow.

Suddenly, there was a rustling outside. Claire heard it because the house was deadly silent, and the windows were opened. Still holding her blue feather, she tip-toed outside her house, only to lock eyes with him.

_Skye._

She didn't know what to do, how to react. So, Claire did the first thing that popped into her head. She first tentatively walked to him, then ran to him faster. She threw her arms around Skye, letting him twirl her into the air. And finally, she kissed him, pulling his face closer to hers.

Claire remembered that night, when they'd first kissed. How she never wanted it to end, how his lips tasted like curry, how it was the most amazing thing ever.

She felt all that now.

"Where were you?" she whispered to him, burying her cheek in his neck. Skye kissed her again, as if she were the oxygen he needed. Her knees went weak.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, stroking her hair. "I made the whole town hate you."

Claire was shocked by this. "I almost got you killed," she said.

"No, my actions almost got me killed."

There was a long pause. Claire felt her feet touch the ground, and found herself not in Skye's arms. The autumn cold awaited her.

"Claire," Skye said, shifting his eyes down. He was calling her by her actual name again. "I... I came here to take your feather." He pointed to what was in her hands.

'Why?" Claire's voice was quiet. She lost all her breath. How had he found out about her purchase?

"Because... because you've found someone else. Someone else stole your heart. And," he stared at her sadly, "I don't blame them. I put you in danger Claire, made the Mayor and other villagers hate you."

Claire processed all this, and felt hot tears well up in her eyes. "No Skye. You were killed because Thomas saw us together. If I didn't meet you, none of this would have happened.

"If I didn't meet you, then what could I look forward to seeing everyday?" Skye asked. His aqua eyes bored into hers. She took a step forward, lightly touching his face.

"Skye, I could never meet anyone else in this world as long as you're here. I could never love anyone else." Claire ran a hand through his silver hair, and rested her head on his chest.

Skye smiled, because she still loved him. Relief flooded him. "I love you too." he lifted her chin up, and searched her blue eyes. They began to mist.

He took her hand, the one holding the feather, and pressed it into his. "Claire, you're my whole world, and I've wanted to ask you this for a long time." He got down on one knee, and handed Claire the feather. "Will you marry me?"

A tear fell onto the grass, near Skye's shoe. Claire touched her eyes, and realized she was crying. "Yes," she said, holding it. She then repeated it several times, each one more loud and excited. Skye got up, pressing his lips to her forehead, and then to her lips.

"Thank you Claire," Skye murmured, hugging her tightly. He grinned at her. "For everything you've done. For making the night sky shine with your beauty, saving me, and saying yes."

"It's you and I, Skye," Claire said, smiling. "You and I."


	21. Epilogue

"Something old?" questioned Jill, checking any minor flaws on Claire.

"My charm bracelet. Check." Claire held up her left wrist, so Jill could mentally check it off on her list.

"Something new?"

"The dress. Check," Claire answered, twirling around so Jill could inspect it.

"Something borrowed?" Jill asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Your heels, which-by the way-are killing me." Claire winced at all the blisters she had from her friend's small shoes.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Suck it up. And, something blue?"

Claire pointed to her waist, where a sky blue sash was tied around her. "Check."

Both she and Jill were in Muffy's room, waiting for the bridesmaids to come back. Jill smiled, looking at Claire in awe. "You look stunning."

Claire faced herself in the mirror, and realized she did look beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled, her hair was curled into wavy, blonde ringlets, her lips were a coral pink, and her dress fit her perfectly. It was lacey white, ankle-length, and had a satiny blue sash on it-a way for Claire to express her uniqueness through her favourite colour.

She looked exactly how a bride should look on the day of her wedding.

Suddenly, 5 squealing girls ran into the room, jumping up and down.

"Claire, you look great!" Muffy gushed, swishing back her dark blonde hair.

"Totally," Nami agreed. A smile replaced her gloomy expression.

"Skye's awaiting Claire, and he's lookin' good," Flora, Lumina, and Celia squeaked happily even though Skye had stolen from all of them.

All Claire's bridesmaids had their hair straightened, and cerulean knee-length dresses. Each had insisted on making this a big deal, even though it was supposed to be a "private" one.

_I guess Thomas isn't conducting this one,_ Claire thought, smiling a little. She remembered how she'd knocked on the door to his house, and the look of shock he had when she slapped him right across the face. She did it so hard that her hand stung, but she didn't care. _"Try to kill my boyfriend again, and I'll kill you."_ Thomas immediately left the Forget-Me-Not, in search of "a town with nicer people."

Snapping out of thought, Claire felt butterflies overwhelm her as she walked with her bridesmaids to the Goddess Pond, where the wedding would be held.

The girls all hid behind a tree, leaving Claire to walk to the pond, alone. Her heels dug into the crisp snow. The ground was covered in it, letting it shimmer in the sunlight. _It's a winter wonderland._

Finally, she noticed Skye standing there, looking back at her. Her groom looked handsome and charming in his black tux and tie, with a flower in his pocket.

Skye grinned. "You look amazing," he said, taking both her hands, and standing face to face with her next to the water. The girls chorused an "ooh!" and shushed themselves. Skye gave Claire an I-know-they're-there look. She smiled, and shook her head.

"Claire," Skye said, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Everything was silent. "As a thief, I've got my share of secrets. But, I promise to love you as long as I live. You're everything to me, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I know I'm a no-good thief, but will you love me as long as we both shall live?" He took a step closer to her, so their noses touched.

"Yes Skye. I... I love you. More than anything." Claire answered, her heart beating fast. He smiled at her, and she did the same.

Claire then wrapped her arms around Skye's neck, and kissed him. There were numerous whoops and hollers from her friends.

A bell rang out through their ears, and they grinned. It was the bell that supposedly the Harvest Goddess rang when couples got married. There was a sweet and romantic sound in it.

Claire and Skye ran out the pathway, while the girls threw confetti at them, squeaking out compliments. Taken by surprise, Claire found herself scooped up in Skye's arms, as he ran with her. They both laughed, the sounds muffled by a kiss. Claire held onto him, giggling happily.

When they got to Claire's farmhouse, Skye put her down and let his lips meet hers. How many times did they? Claire lost count.

"Everything I've wanted in life is now complete," Skye said to her. She smiled. "We're married."

"So," he continued, a grin on his face. "Since we're married now, I think I should call you something."

"Oh really?" Claire laughed. "I guess I'll call you Skye. What'll you call me?"

"Angel," he answered pulling her closer, inhaling her strawberry scented hair.

"And why's that?" Claire asked, a teasing sense in her voice.

"Because I feel that it's appropriate to call you what you are."


	22. Short Story

Birds chirped noisily outside Claire and Skye's home. Claire fluttered her eyes, and woke up smiling, noticing Skye beside her, still fast asleep. She quietly laughed, because her husband hardly ever woke up early.

Claire took a seat at her table, munching on a piece of toast. She heard Skye yawn, get out of bed, and sat beside her, sipping some coffee. "Good morning," he murmured, still groggy from sleep. Claire grinned.

"Guess you're not a morning person."

"Not at all Angel." Claire rested her head on Skye's shoulder, while he stroked her blond hair. Finally, Skye asked something completely random.

"Claire, you never told me when you're birthday is." Skye said, facing her. She shrugged.

"In a few days. Why?" she said nonchalantly. Skye stared at her, very confused.

"What? Claire, why didn't you tell me?" Skye cried, squinting his aqua eyes. Claire was taken aback, never seeing Skye raise his voice.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "It's not a big deal Skye, just another day of the year."

"What do you mean, 'not a big deal' Claire? You're my wife, and you didn't tell me you're birthday was coming up?"

"Skye," Claire sounded calm. "My birthday doesn't matter to me. It's practically nothing." She checked the clock. "I've gotta go buy some seeds from Vesta's shop." She kissed his cheek. "Love you."

Skye just sat there, jaw dropped, wondering how someone as happy as Claire could hate her birthday.

* * *

><p>Skye ran to Mineral Town, knocking on the door to the inn. Ann opened it, and gave him her usual warm smile.<p>

"Hey Skye. What's-"

"I need to talk to Jill," he panted. Ann arched an eyebrow, and nodded. Skye made his way to Jill's room, where he found Claire's best friend walking out her room.

"Claire's birthday is soon!" Skye said loudly, getting glances from a few villagers.

"Yeah, I know. On the 13th. She'll be 20. Why?" Jill stuck her key into the lock, where a click was heard. She began to stroll down the stairs, Skye trailing behind her.

"20! It's even a _milestone_ and she didn't tell me?" Skye was now getting louder, and Jill stopped walking.

"What? She didn't tell you?" Jill asked, then sighed, playing with a rebel strand of her brown hair that fell out of her scrunchie. "That's actually not a surprise. You know Claire."

"But I'm her husband. Isn't that something I should know?"

"She didn't tell you because when her parents died, her birthday didn't matter. Hardly anyone besides me wished her one. She even forgot it." Jill sighed again. "Dammit Claire, why are you so private?"

Skye looked at her, determination in his eyes. "Well, I am going to make her have a birthday she'll never forget. I am going to make her know she's loved."

* * *

><p>Claire glanced quizzically at the table two days later, furrowing her blonde eyebrows. A plate of scrambled eggs with bacon and some orange juice with a muffin was placed there, beside a manilla note. She picked it up and read it.<p>

_**Hey gorgeous. Jill and I finished your farm work today, so take a break. Meet me at the mountain near Gustafa's house at six. I love you, and happy birthday!**_

_**Skye**_

Claire pushed her hair out of her face, tying it into a braid, and ate the delicious foods Skye had made her. She smiled, thinking of how nice a break would be, and wondered what Skye had planned for her.

"Happy birthday!" Jill strided into Claire and Skye's house, grinning widely. She hugged her friend, then placed a flowery cake on the table. Blue icing dotted it. "Let me tell you: Me, Ann, and Skye made this, and it took me every urge not to eat it. We're such good cooks!" Claire smiled, looking at Jill skeptically. "Okay, fine. _They're_ good cooks, but I iced it." She pointed to the heavily frosted dessert. "Oh, come outside. I got you something." Claire groaned, but hid a smile, as Jill guided her outside. She handed her a small white kitten.

"Ta da!" The kitten was so tiny, it cold fit in Claire's hand. It mewed quietly.

"Aw, Jill. I love it!" She took the cat, petting it softly. She had missed her old cat Misty, who passed away a month ago from old age. And now she had a new one. "She's perfect. Thank you so much Jill!" Claire hugged Jill, saying a thousand thank yous.

"What'll you name it?"

"Hmm, Midnight," Claire answered. "My favourite time of day."

Jill laughed, then checked her watch. "You've got 5 hours to kill. Makeover?" There was a teasing sense in her voice. Claire gave her a straight face.

"Hell no."

Jill giggled. "Okay, I knew you'd say that. Now go! Take a day off." She pushed her friend out of her farm, waving. "And have fun!"

* * *

><p>Claire made her way up to the mountain, content because of her day. She forgot how nice breaks were. She first visited her parents gravestone, saying a tear filled "hi." Then, she went into the mines, finding all sorts of jewels. After that, she went to Mineral Town to see a few old friends, who all wished her a bright "happy birthday" surprisingly finding Muffy there, who forced Claire into a makeover. Her nails were painted cerulean, and her hair was in a pretty bun, filled with flower clips. Claire inwardly kicked herself for allowing Muffy to do this. But, she had to admit, she looked nice.<p>

Skye stood at the hill, gazing down at the sea. Claire almost forgot how he nearly died there, and didn't know why he wanted her here.

"Hey," she said to him. He turned and smiled at her, surprising her with a deep kiss. She smiled, kissing him back, cupping her hands on his face.

"Well, that's a nice present," Claire said, grinning. Skye chuckled and shook his head.

"If it's such a nice present, I'll do it everyday." Claire blushed a little, and smiled. "But that's not your present. Close your eyes and turn around." Claire did so, her heart beating quickly. Skye's footsteps were heard behind her, and he put something around her neck. She opened her eyes, lifting the object on her neck, gasping when she saw it.

It was a beautiful key with the hole as a heart. Tiny sapphire jewels beaded it. Claire looked at the back, where a tiny message was engraved, blending in a little with the silver. For the love of my life, the key to our hearts. -Skye

"And no," Skye said, laughing. "It's not stolen."

Claire felt her eyes mist, and wrapped her arms around Skye's neck, pressing her lips to his. Tears ran down her cheek, falling onto Skye's jacket. She pulled the collar of it closer to her, kissing him harder. Skye returned the kiss, clutching her waist, while she ran a hand through his thick silver hair.

"Skye," Claire whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank... thank you for making my birthday a happy day. It feels nice to be...remembered. I guess I forgot how much I'd loved celebrating it with my parents, then after they-" Her voice choked, and she placed her head on Skye's broad chest, feeling his heart beat into the rhythm of hers.

Skye put his finger to her lips, removing it, then kissing her. "Shh, it's okay." He let her cry on him, calmly soothing her. Claire then knew why he asked her to come here-it was where he first told her he loved her in his last dying breath, and she said the same.

He lifted her gently into his arms, and she gave a small laugh. "Guess it's time to eat that cake."

"Yeah, once you get over the excessive frosting, it'll be good." Claire giggled, then stopped to murmur something in Skye's ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Angel."


	23. Short Story:2

Skye stared at his wife who was sitting at the edge of their bed. Worry sunk into him. "Claire, I really think you should see a doctor."

Claire turned around slightly, clutching her stomach from the pain. "No Skye. I'm fine," she told him, hoping her voice didn't waver.

Skye looked dubious. "Angel, I'm just looking out for what's best for you." He folded his arms across his chest, frowning.

Claire sighed. "Skye, you know I hate the doctor. I'm f-" She couldn't finish the sentence when something in her stomach shot up a violent pain throughout her body. She cried out, falling to the floor, eyes open and motionless.

"Claire!" Skye cried, rushing to her. He shook her slightly, but Claire just felt like she was in a never ending dream-or nightmare. Unresponsive. The last thing she remembered was two strong arms, lifting her paralyzed self up...

* * *

><p>Awaking with a start, Claire wiped away beads of sweat on her forehead, stifling a cry. Turning her head, she saw Skye in a chair beside her bead. Well, not her bed. She groaned inwardly at the manilla walls surrounding her, the scratchy white bed sheets. <em>The hospital,<em> she thought, grimacing.

Skye tentatively opened his eyes when he saw Claire, holding her hand. "Angel," he whispered, smiling a little. A knock came to the door of the room, and in strided Dr. Hardy, carrying a clipboard.

"Claire," Dr. Hardy mumbled, his usual scowling expression painted on his face. "We did some tests on you, and you should've come to the doctor earlier."

Claire's heart sunk, knowing this was not good news. "What happened Doc?" Skye asked cautiously. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," Claire whispered, not even knowing what she was apologizing for. To her surprise, Dr. Hardy started chuckling, then laughing.

"Sorry?" he said, grinning. "What _I_ should be saying is, Congratulations you two!"

The couple widened their eyes, staring at the doctor, wondering if he had gone mad. "What?" Skye questioned, scratching his head.

Dr. Hardy smacked his own face like they were the stupidest people in the world. "Claire, you're pregnant!"

There was a deep silence in the room, so sharp it could cut someone. _Pregnant..._ That's why she was feeling sick, tired, and more hungry. She was doing things for two.

Finally, Skye said something. "I'm going to be a father." His voice was barely audible, but it got louder. "I'm... I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father!" He grinned uncontrollably, taking Claire's hands, pulling her up, swinging her around. "Angel, you're going to be a mother! We're going to be parents!" He started chanting that, and Claire started too, laughing through her tears.

"This is amazing!" she yelled, as if the doctor couldn't hear them. "We're going to have a baby!" She threw her arms round Skye, kissing him. An unexplainable happiness washed over them. Quietly exiting the room, Dr. Hardy chuckled to himself.

"Those two are crazy." He laughed, shaking his head. "They'll be the perfect parents."

* * *

><p>"You are absolutely <em>not<em> naming my child Meadow," Claire scoffed, 8 months later, laughing at Jill.

"But why?" Jill widened her purple eyes, making them look innocent.

"Hmm, maybe because I don't want it to get teased. And what if it's a boy?" Claire tiredly rubbed her huge belly, sighing.

"Okay, fine." When Claire had told Jill about her pregnancy, her best friend could barely speak. She was almost as happy as Claire was about the whole thing, thinking of just about the oddest names you'd ever heard, planning to paint the child's room, buy clothes... she was eccentric about it.

Jill nervously drummed her fingers on the table, which could only mean one thing. "So, who's this guy you're in love with?" Claire asked.

Jill placed her hands on her heart, sighing romantically. "Okay, so his name's Pete, and he's totally sweet, handsome, funny, kind..." She droned on about the new, mystery guy.

Claire laughed. "Jill, how long have you been with him?"

She toyed with a strand of her brown hair. "6 months." It sounded like a squeak.

"What?" Claire said loudly, stifling a laugh. "Jill, you've been with him for 6 months and you didn't tell me?"

"Hey!" Jill held up her hands in defence. "You're pregnant, that's what I wanted you focussed on. Not my love life."

Claire rolled her eyes. "How charming is he?" she asked, giggling a little. Jill joined in.

"Skye charming," she answered. Claire arched an eyebrow, smiling skeptically. "Okay, so divide him by two."

"What's this about cutting me in half?" Skye walked in the room, throwing an arm around Claire. She laughed and explained the story to him.

"Well now I've gotta meet him," Claire commented. She snapped her fingers. "I know, why not a double date? You know, it _is_ Valentine's Day tomorrow."

Jill frowned. "But Claire, you're due in a week or so. We can't go out to the city for a restaurant."

"Why not go to the inn?" Skye suggested. "Ruby has it open on the day of love." He kissed Claire's cheek and she smiled.

"Well." Jill picked at an invisible thread on her shirt, then grinned. "Why not? I'll tell him tonight."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, this is Pete. Pete, Claire and Skye." Jill introduced. Claire gave a small thumbs up to her friend. She looked amazing. Her hair was out of the usual ponytail, tumbling down her back in curls. Her dress was long and red, lips coral pink.<p>

Skye shook hands with Pete, who, Claire had to admit, was handsome, with dark brown wavy hair and muscular arms. "Nice to meet you," he said.

The group made their way to the inn, where Ruby greeted hem with a cheerful "hi!" Taking a seat at a square table, Pete accomplished making everyone laugh. _He's perfect for Jill,_ Claire thought happily.

After they ordered, their meal came. "Shoot," Claire mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked her.

"I forgot something at home."

"Do you want me to come with you while you get it?" Jill asked.

"It's fine, you two enjoy the dinner. I'll go with her," Skye offered, getting up. "We'll be right back."

He and Claire walked out of the inn, and as usual, Claire felt the baby kick. She grinned, taking Skye's hand, placing it on her stomach. She swore she saw tears in his eyes every time it did.

But this time something happened.

Doubling over on the paved sidewalk, Claire screamed. "My water-it broke!" She clenched fists so tightly her nails dug into her palms, leaving a mark.

Skye scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to their house-the closest place they could get. "Claire, j-just breathe, okay? In and out, in and out. I'll go g-get help." He ran out of the room, with Claire feeling a burning pain wash over her. She cried out.

Running towards the inn, Skye found Jill, laughing with Pete. "Jill! Claire-she's in labour!" Skye's voice was projected so loud, getting gasps from most villagers.

Jill and Pete widened their eyes. "What?" she squeaked. "We have to get Nina! And Dr. Hardy!" She turned to Pete, feeling sick. "I'm so sorry, but I've gotta help my friend."

"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm. "I'm coming with you." She could have kissed him right there, if it wasn't for the chaos.

Frantically, she and Pete ran for the birthing experts, while Skye checked back on a frightened Claire. "Angel," he whispered, clutching her hand. She yelled out again.

Finally, Nina and Dr. Hardy arrived, expressions solemn when they saw Claire. "She needs a c-section," Dr. Hardy announced.

"W-what?"

"Claire, we're going to put you asleep so we can deliver the baby, okay?" Nina's voice was surprisingly calm.

"The, the baby," Claire murmured, crying out again. "M-make sure it's okay." She shut her eyes, giving into the pain. It was unimaginable. She passed out.

"Claire!" She didn't know who called for her. She just fainted.

* * *

><p>Claire fluttered her eyes open, in time to see 3 grinning faces stare back at her: Skye, Nina, and Dr. Hardy. Startled, she felt a sharp pain in her side.<p>

"Claire," Nina said, her smile wide. "Would you like to see her?"

_Her._ A girl. Claire felt tears choke in her throat, nodding vigorously. Dr. Hardy handed her a pink blanket, the small baby inside.

Her hair was like a crown of golden curls, eyes opened slightly, but just like Skye's. He stood beside her, grinning at the baby, putting a hand on its cheek.

"She beautiful Angel, just like you." Now, both were crying, nuzzling the baby's face.

"We're a family now," Claire whispered. A tear plopped on the baby's head, and she moved slightly in her sleep.

"I love you," Claire told her. "Don't ever forget it."

* * *

><p>Jill stood outside her friend's home with Pete, rubbing her arms slightly, waiting for someone to give them the "okay" to come in.<p>

"Sorry Valentine's Day didn't go as planned," Jill said, sheepishly.

Pete laughed, pulling her closer. "You kidding? You were here, so that's all that mattered." He let his lips meet hers, and she smiled, kissing him back, feeling his heart beat with hers.

"Jill? Pete?" Skye's head poked out through the door, and he was smiling uncontrollably.

"Yeah?" they answered in unison. Her heart beat quickly, awaiting the news.

"Would you like to meet Juliet?"


End file.
